Be Honest
by Ruwa Owen
Summary: Charlie is upset after being rejected by Mo luckily Stella arrives at just the right time and what ensues might have been an accident but it's just enough for them to realize their feelings. Starlie Oneshot


First I really need to stop watching Netflix when I'm bored because this is what happens I watch a few disney movies read fanfictions and then get inspired to write something.

This sparked from the story Never Tell by LaVaLiCiOuS mostly the words "Do you think I'm pretty" go read it! It's a litle dark and sad but still really interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Lemonade Mouth

A/N: This is probably just going to be a oneshot but I'm not sure yet

Read and Enjoy

Charlie's POV

I banged on my drums letting out all the frustration through my playing. The garage was sound proofed so it wasn't like anyone could hear. It was generally a good thing. I could practice early in the morning or late at night without disturbing anyone, but right now all I wanted to do was to be heard and this sound proof room was just like Mo throwing away my voice.

I seriously thought I was getting through to her but stupidly I got blinded and probably messed up our friendship. She probably thinks I'm such a loser. Hitting the drum hard I heard a snap. I peered down at the broken stick in my hand, fantastic it looked just like my heart. I stormed over to the cabinet where I stored my extra sticks. Quickly thrusting open the drawer I pulled a new set and slammed the door shut. A jolt of pain shot through my fingers of my left hand and I clutched at them. A nasty dark red line from the drawer went straight across my fingers. I tried to move my fingers but another spark of pain burst through and I gradually sunk to the ground. It was okay to cry right I was in pain after all it's not like it was at all because Mo rejected me.

The door squeaked and I heard a familiar "Hey" coming from the garage entrance.

Stella wide eyed dropped the grocery bag she was holding and ran over to me. I quickly wiped away my tears that would be too embarrassing.

"Are you okay? How'd that happen? Let me see it?"

"Yes I'm fine, slow down Stella. Why are you here?" She closely examined my bruised hand and slowly bent a finger until my face scrunched up in pain.

"You my friend, are not okay" She grabbed my right hand pulling me up and walked me over to the sink near the house entrance.

"This might sting but suck it up Delgado" She ran cool water over my hand and was right it did sting bad enough that I ended up grasping her hand with my non injured one. I never noticed but her hands were so small I mean she was a girl after all but sometimes we all forgot because of her strong independent personality. I admired that about her she was so confident and blatant with her opinions, that was something I could only wish for. As she treated me she was very gentle and focused it was almost like I was seeing a different side of her.

"You're really gentle" I realized how that sounded and my cheeks began to redden "I mean like you've done this before not that you're not gentle" I added trying and failing at making the statement a little less odd.

"Well I have younger brothers so I've seen a lot of things" She smirked glancing up at me for a second. Then looking down she noticed our hands were still adjoined and this time she was the one brightening.

"Sorry" I pulled my hand away like I had touched a hot stove. We both laughed awkwardly and she continued focusing on my bruised fingers. She turned off the water and used a towel to lightly pat off the water.

"You have any bandage inside we need to wrap it" She made a move for the door but slipped on one of her loose converse shoe laces and fell forward. I grabbed her with my good hand but it wasn't enough to keep us from tumbling to the floor.

"Oh gosh Charlie I'm sorry" trying to get up too fast she ended collapsing back to the ground. Looking at each other funnily we both burst into laughter the full on not being able to stop kind. It was actually just what I needed right now. She rolled off of me and onto her back and we just laid there on the cold garage floor.

"So why'd you come you know it's like 7 o clock at night" I turned my face to look at her.

"Well my boyfriend broke up with me I sort of needed a friend" Wait say what Stella had a boyfriend!

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" Not only was I surprised but also a little angry; at Stella for not telling me and her ex for breaking my best friends heart there was something else their but I couldn't figure it out. It was sort of like possessiveness but less intense more like... jealousy? No way, Stella was like a sister to me.

"_Had_ and why is that such a shock?" She frowned.

"Well I mean you just never told me...us… I mean the band you know….not specifically like you needed to tell me…." I trailed off and we both just sat in silence. I didn't know what to say I wanted to comfort her and tell her how amazing she was.

"Hey"

"Yeah?" I responded a little too quickly probably because of nerves.

"Be honest do you think I'm pretty?" her tone was soft and she wasn't looking at me with an expression I had never seen before. Shyness. It was in no way Stella and it twisted my heart to see her like this. She must have really liked that guy.

"um…" I hesitated of course she was pretty but I felt weird saying it but this was also not the confident fabulous girl I was used to.

"Never mind it was a stupid questi-"

"Stell you're right you're not pretty" She gaped like a fish and then accepted it closing her pink lips tightly.

"I should go this was a mista-"

"You're beautiful" I finished cutting her off again and blushing as she turned to look at me shocked.

"You're just saying that" she blurted brushing the comment off.

"No I'm not. Your personality, style, your eyes, your smile, and…"

"and?" she urged me to continue believing every word as she should.

"This is embarrassing can we stop" I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard scuttling and when I opened my eyes her face was right in front of mine.

"And?" She pleaded with wide eyes making my heart rate increase tenfold.

"First why are asking?" Her shoulders slumped immediately and a frown etched its way into her features.

"When my boyfriend broke up with me he told he didn't think I was feminine enough and he felt like he was dating a guy" What a douche was my first thought and when Stella laughed I realized I said it out loud.

"and your laugh" I smiled at her " you're really beautiful Stella" Her breathing hitched and there was a pause when we locked eyes. Instinctively I moved closer to the point our noses were almost touching and then she closed the gap between us. Her lips brushed over mine gently testing the waters and as weird as it felt it also felt so right like fireworks were blazing in my head right. My best friend was kissing me and I was very much enjoying it. The kiss was warm and I deepened it parting her lips and sliding my tongue in she tasted like oranges. Her hands wrapped up in my hair squeezing gently and everything just felt so good. We parted for air panting heavily.

"That was" she started.

"Yeah" I agreed still catching my breath.

"Sorry that was wrong I should go" Before I could even begin to say it was okay she was up and out the garage door.

It turns out everyone was in a bit of trouble this week. Stella and I had avoided each other after the moment in my garage so much so that our band mates were starting to take notice. When it came to the Rising Star performance everyone was a mess and we couldn't even finish our fans favorite song Determinate. However, when the audience stood and sang it for us I felt so happy it was epic and very touching. Stella and I even let the uncomfortable air between us dissipate; we hugged on and off stage. I didn't think about Mo or my bruised fingers all I could see was Stella and hear that wonderful laugh. Now it all seemed silly that we were constantly hiding from each other we were best friends or hopefully something more. I fully intended to tell Stella how I felt, which is why I was nervously pacing outside her front door now a day after our performance.

My bike was parked in her driveway and I had the sudden urge to chicken out but I had come too far. I rang the doorbell once and placed my hands firmly by my side so not to fidget. A woman with glasses and hair pulled back into a tight bun came to open the door it was most likely Stella's mom.

"Hi" I waved awkwardly "Is Stella home I'm a friend of hers we're in Lemonade Mouth together"

"One moment" Mrs. Yamada ushered me inside " Stella!" She called down a long hallway "There is a nice boy here to see you he says he's in your band."

Stella popped her head out from behind a door.

"Charlie" Her eyes widened shocked and she quickly retreated back into her room slamming the door shut.

"Uh Charlie is it? wait one second" Mrs. Yamada gave me an apologetic look and then walked down the hall stopping in front of the room Stella was in. "Stella it's not polite to leave your guest standing at the door."

A few minutes later the door squeaked again and Stella appeared in a purple zip- up hoodie, black tee and dark wash skinny jeans with a multi-colored tile belt. Her mom whispered something to her and then they walked back towards me and her mom left to the kitchen.

"Hey" was all I could think of to say when we were all alone. I hadn't really rehearsed anything because I just rushed over so quickly.

"hey" She replied looking down at the mismatched socks she was wearing.

"Can we talk" I murmured running my fingers through my hair it was getting pretty long.

"Yeah let's go to my room" She led the way and I was a little nervous but excited.

I had never been in a girl's room before. It was surprisingly clean but also very Stella. I turned in the room amazed trying to capture a picture of it in my head. Band posters scattered across coral walls. She had a black and white checkered headboard and striped bed sheets in purple, pink, forest green and the same coral of the walls. There were also a variety of weird pillows circular ones, ones with prints. A white fuzzy rug was placed strategically on the hardwood floor next by a study desk that held a laptop some books and loads of pictures of the band.

"Like my crib" She said legs crossed sitting on her bed. I almost forgot she was here. She patted a spot on the bed for me to come and sit. I slowly walked over and sat in the same way she was only difference being my position across from her.

"It's pretty cool. My parents won't let us paint nor do anything creative so my room is pretty boring"

"You should paint your walls a green I feel like it would match you really well" she smiled pulling her legs against her chest.

"Yeah I like the color green actually but I'm not here to talk about painting my room Stell" I said before we got even more off track.

She laughed "I didn't think so but what are you here to talk about?" There was a tiny bit or nervousness I detected in her voice.

"Well about what happened in my garage" I could see her tense and I felt very much the same way.

"Oh I forgot!" She exclaimed her outburst surprising me "I left before I could bandage you up. Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah" I held out my hand for her inspection "my mom helped me wrap it I feel a lot better."

"Good I was really worried" she smiled and then catching my stare she blushed. I was sort of happy she was concerned though. "Because you know you wouldn't be able to play drums not foranyotherreason" Stella backtracked jumbling her words.

"okay but anyway about what happened in my garage"

Sighing heavily Stella covered her face with her hands "Do we really need to talk about this. The kiss was nothing just a spur of the moment thing"

"Maybe, but" I pulled her hands away from her face, "I can't get it or well you out of my head"

"Just think of it as a friend kiss" She yanked her hands out of my grasp.

Her uncaring position made me falter on my decision to confess. The kiss that was stressing me out this whole time but to her it seemed to mean nothing.

"Stella a friend kiss is a peck on the cheek. This"

I pulled her close to me capturing her lips putting all my passion and feelings into it. She didn't protest or push away but she was also not moving. I just about gave up until her arms came up resting gently on my shoulders and she leaned hard into what was now our second kiss. I pulled away before we got too far to the point I wouldn't be able to speak.

"Is not a friend kiss" I finished turning my head away from her shocked stare.

"No it definitely was not" she replied.

"Look I've been avoiding you just as much as you know you've avoided me, but I was being cowardly because I was afraid of my feelings"

"Feelings?" she echoed with a question breaking from her haze.

"Stella Yamada I-I like y-you" I couldn't control the stutter in my voice as I said it. An incredible weight was lifted off my shoulders accompanied by a chorus of angels.

"Look I don't want to ruin our friendship by getting into a relationship" my face immediately dropped. So she didn't like me or she did but she was concerned just like I had been a day ago. "You have to promise me now if we try this and it doesn't work we'll still be friends." She held out her pinky to me.

"Okay" I nodded not being able to control my smile as I entangled my pinky with hers.

"And Charlie"

"Yeah" I grinned at her happier than ever.

"I like you too"

I hugged her tightly against me letting her chin rest on my shoulder.

"You know you are my first kiss and girlfriend so I'm not sure how this works exactly but I'll try not to screw up" I said into her ear.

"You're joking" She laughed pulling away.

"No dead serious why?" I questioned confused.

"Damn then how are you such a good kisser" She said astounded.

"Am I?" I asked amused raising an eyebrow at her.

"Good talk" she patted my shoulder and stood up her cheeks flushed.

"Wait, answer the question?"

She walked towards the door "let's go practice or watch tv"

"oh that's so not fair" I got up following after her. I had the feeling that I would be chasing after her a lot but it was okay because honestly Stella Yamada was worth it.

**fin rnr**


End file.
